Glamour Child
by DerangedxandxSarcastic
Summary: Harry's friends are all worried about him, he's been acting... odd lately. Odd as in like our very favorite Potions Master, now why would that be? Fourth story in my prompt war with Moretta, second one by me.


**Prompts:  
1) A really bad argument  
2) Strange marking on someone's robes  
3) "You can't be, it's impossible!" said by someone  
4) 3 people talking to a teacher (the same teacher, and the 3 people can't go together, i.e. not the Golden Trio all together) **

Glamour Child

"Class dismissed." Came the Potion Master's voice from the front of the classroom.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins all stood and made their way out of the room, except one.

Hermione was busy waving her friends away, telling them to go for break and she would be on time for Charms. Harry and Ron gave a weirded out kind of look but accepted that she probably wanted to ask about her mark, and left. Pansy Parkinson, her girlfriend, however just nodded and gestured to say she would wait for Hermione in the hall, a slightly worried expression on her face.

Hermione approached the front of the class slowly, the professor looked up from his work and nodded at her to sit while he finished.

"Miss Granger," he finally said, looking up from the papers he had been grading, "What do you need to ask me?"

"S-sir, I'm worried about Harry sir," Hermione said, her voice shaking a bit as he fixed his dark eyes on her.

For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of shocked concern shine through the stern man's mask, but it was gone so quickly she couldn't be sure.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"He's been acting strange sir."

"How has he been acting that has scared even your lions?" He said with the air that he was trying to force a sneer.

Hermione gave him a look before answering, "Well sir, he's been acting a bit like – well, like you sir."

This time there was definitely shock there and was that… hope?

It took the man a moment to school his features again before he spoke.

"In what way, like me?" He asked.

"He's been sneering at me and the rest of his friends a lot lately and he seems to be especially attached to potions class all of the sudden, you must have noticed how he's been improving? I swear I haven't been helping him at all!" Hermione looked genuinely worried.

Severus thought back to the past several classes he'd had with the boy, he was indeed improving and seemingly that had been of his own accord not Granger's.

"So the boy passes my class and gives you and his other friends a few odd looks, it hardly seems to be worth bothering me with," He said, trying to sneer once more.

"It's not just that sir! It's his whole attitude! He's walking like you and talking like you and-" The professor cut her off.

"Silence! It's nothing, I'm sure of it. But to appease your insatiable curiosity I will look into it and get back to you, now go find the boy and Weasley, tell neither of them of this."

Hermione stood nodding and made her way from the classroom and in the hall grabbed Pansy's hand before walking with her to the seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin Charms class, both of them looking slightly relieved. It was nice to know that a teacher was looking into it for them, as Hermione's research had yielded very little so far.

ooOoo

Severus sat in the chair next to his desk all of break, thinking of what he had just been told. He hardly dared to believe what the girl had said. If it was true, if Harry really was acting like him, there was only one possible reason.

"Glamour child," He whispered.

The professor stood and made his way out of the classroom stopping only momentarily to fix a sign to the door, cancelling the rest of his classes for that day, a thing that he had not done in over 13 years.

He had research to do.

ooOoo

Draco Malfoy was, for the first time, nervous as he approached his Potions professor. The man looked really busy and had already snapped at several first years for talking to loudly. But Draco was worried about his boyfriend and determined to get answers.

"Professor?"

The potions master looked up, a snarl forming on his lips until he saw who it was, "Draco? What do you want?"

"I'm worried about Harry sir, he's been acting odd lately and I would like to know what is wrong with him," Draco stated boldly.

"And why is it that you have come to me?"

"You are the professor I trust most at this school, and I have noticed certain tendencies he seems to have adopted from you," Draco said.

"I see," Severus said, inclining his head slightly at the complement, "In that case, Mrs. Granger has already approached me with the same concerns and I am presently doing research on it. I will tell you when I have any results regarding Mr. Potter."

Draco nodded his thanks as his professor turned back to his books and then made his way out of the library to find the boy his worries revolved around for some time alone.

ooOoo

Severus was thinking deeply on the things he had already learned as he turned back to the book in his hands.

_Glamour Children_, it read, _are a rare and dangerous kind of magic. It takes a great deal of power and time to perform the proper incantations during the ritual needed for the spell to function properly. The words need to be spoken at proper intervals throughout the rituals and all the words must be pronounced precisely._

_"Lego iltuosangue al miosangue" is spoken at the first stage of the ritual by the father of the child's new family as he steps forward to accept the task of protecting the child as it grows._

_"Lego la tua carne allamia carne" is spoken at the second stage by the mother of the new family as she steps forth and claims responsibility for caring for the child._

_"Lego la tuamagiaallaloromagia" is spoken as the former parent(s), or in the case that they are absent the one that is to be the godparent of the child, steps up to promise to watch over the child from the outside and keep them and their new family from harm._

_Lastly, a trusted friend to all of those involved, and in the case that the biological parent is not present the person must be/have been close to them as well, comes forward and speaks the following: "Sonotestimone a questoevento e lascio un desideriodibuonafede" as they bind themselves to the future wellbeing of the child and promise to guide them along the proper path of learning._

_When the incantations are done being said the new parents of the child must again step forward and the mother must place a small amount of her blood on the child's left temple and the father a small amount of his blood on the child's right temple. When this is done they speak together the last incantation: "Leghiamoiltuoaspetto al nostroaspetto". _

_The spell is only permanent if the following words are spoken after the first five incantations by all four participants: "Questa magiadurerà per sempre"._

_The main danger of the spell is that the child will not change their looks all the way to those of it's new parents and will remain disfigured until the spell wears off (there is no way to remove the spell other then waiting for it to fade with time, if it is made permanent then the child must be re-bound to their original parents. Both parents of the child are necessary for the spell as the mother and father have a part to play. The child cannot be re-bound to a new family that is not their biological one, so if the child's new parents are to die or become unable to look after them then the child is to remain orphaned if both of his biological parents are not reachable or if one of them is dead.)_

Severus' head was spinning from reading small, confusing words, but he knew now what was going on and his part in the whole thing.

"Oh Evans, my dear, why did you never tell me?" He whispered as he stood go find two teens that were demanding answers from him.

As he was exiting the library though he was stopped by the sight of Ron Weasley walking towards him holding the hand of his boyfriend, Blaise Zabini a look of determination on his face, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zabini, what can I do for you both?" he said, expecting he already knew the answer.

"Sir, we're worried about Harry," Weasley said, "He's been acting odd around us and the rest of his friends, we'd like to know what's wrong with him and we trust that you can help us there." He paused slightly at the last part glancing at the dark-skinned boy next to him before saying it.

Severus nodded his head, "You are right, I can help you. But first I would like you to gather Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson as well as Mr. Malfoy, then come to my office and I will tell you what I have learned."

They nodded uncertainly but quickly made their way to find their friends.

The man nodded as they left and made his way to his office, the book still clutched under his arm.

ooOoo

Five seventh year students stood outside of the Potion Master's office, gathering their courage to go in and find out what was wrong with their friend. Ron finally stepped forward and opened the door, taking a deep breath as he walked inside, still clinging tightly to Blaise's hand.

"Children," Severus Snape said from behind his desk and inclining his head towards the five seats in front of it, "Please sit so that I may explain to you what is going on with Harry."

The students nodded and sat down, Draco in the middle with the boys on his right and the girls on his left. They nodded to their professor to tell them what was going on.

"Harry is what is known as a Glamour Child," He paused as Hermione gasped. He looked at her and nodded, her eyes welled up with tears though she smiled. Pansy reached out to hug her, not knowing exactly what was going on but sensing that her girlfriend's need for comfort.

"Oh professor, this is marvellous! Harry has a pare-!" the man cut her off with a quick look.

She nodded, "Of course sir, explain it to them!"

He nodded his thanks and proceeded to explain to the four others all that he had learned of Glamour Children in the book that was presently sitting on the desk in front of him. When he got to the end of his explanation all of the children were grinning but it looked like only Draco and Hermione had realized the true significance of all that he had said.

Ron finally stopped grinning aimlessly and faced the man again, "So sir, do you know who his family really is?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I know who Harry's father is, as for his mother she is dead," he said gravely.

"Oh," Ron said, smile wavering for a moment before coming back full force, "Well at least he has a dad now! Sir, umm, may we ask as to who his father is?"

Severus sat back and pondered that for a moment, surely it would be best if the boy was the first to know who his true father was, though it looked as if Draco and Mrs. Granger had already figured it out. He sighed and leaned forward to speak; "Alright I will tell you, but you must promise to let me tell Harry, is that alright with all if you?" He looked around at the students in front of him.

"Yes sir," they all said quickly.

"Good, then be prepared as it will most likely come as a bit of a shock," He waited for them to nod again, three of them looking a little uncertain this time, "I am Harry's real father," he said quietly.

"You can't be, that's impossible," Blaise said.

"It's true Mr. Zabini, Harry is my son."

Ron spoke up as his boyfriend sat back to think that over, "Sir, how is it then that Harry came to be looked after by Lily and James Potter? And how is it that you only found out about this now?"

Severus answered promptly, "Harry was to be raised by the Potters because Lily really was his mother," He paused as Ron's mouth fell open in shock, "Yes Mr. Weasley, I was involved with Lily Evans before she became Lily Potter, I believe that I was not told as a means of protecting me. I was still a spy for the light side then and it would not have done for me to be discovered as the father of the Dark Lord's worst enemy."

"Wow," Blaise whispered and gripped Ron's hand tighter.

"So, you're Harry's father, his mother is still Lily and James Potter was the man in the ritual after whom Harry's looks were fashioned?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, Lily and James were obviously the parents in the ritual, Sirius Black the god parent and I assume that Albus Dumbledore was the witness." Severus answered.

"Oh," Hermione said, as if the last piece of a puzzle was now falling into place, "So that's why you were never told the truth even when the war ended and the danger was passed, no one that knew of it was alive anymore."

Severus nodded again, "That seems to be right, yes, now I think it would be best if you went to find Harry so that I may tell him that he really does have a father."

Hermione jumped to her feet, "You're right sir, we left him in the common room with Ginny and the other boys. He's probably confused as to why we're still gone, we said we all had some homework to do. We'll send him down here to see you right after dinner sir."

The dark-haired man nodded his thanks but stopped them all from running out if the room with a lifted hand, they looked around, "I believe it would be best that I put you under a withholding spell so that Harry can't worm any information from you over dinner. He can be pretty conniving and it's probably worse now that his more… Snape-like tendencies are beginning to show."

The students all turned back around smiling at his joke and agreeing that it was probably for the best.

He said a quick spell and waved his wand in the air, forming words with the tip, he flicked his wand at all of them in turn and runes appeared around the edge of their robes. They all thanked him and made their way up to the Gryffindor common room to fetch a certain no-longer-orphaned-saviour-of-the-wizarding-world to go down to dinner.

ooOoo

During dinner Severus stayed in his office reading further into the book, trying to find out what needed to be done to reverse the spell completely once it began to fade. He found a useful looking passage;

_If the spell is not set to last forever it will begin to fade as the student comes into his adulthood at the age of seventeen; they will begin feeling the symptoms of having their identity hidden for so long. Such as feeling out of place in their own skin, unsure of what they are doing, self-conscious, feeling that they should be looking for someone. The feeling of need to find someone comes from them not knowing who their parents are and they feel the subconscious need to search for them. _

_The child will also begin to act more like their birth parents and will become irritable when others are around them. They will however feel much more comfortable in the presence of their true parents (if they are still around) and will begin to actively strive to impress them by any means possible. _

_To remove the spell once it has begun to fade you must repeat the following incantations and perform the actions detailed at the same time. _

_Be sure to have the words memorized, for even one mispronounced word can lead the spell to run foul. The spell will eventually wear off on its own, but it will be an unpleasant time for the child as the symptoms described above will only grow worse and worse until they will be forced to remain with their parent(s) at all times to keep from going insane. (if the biological parents of the child are deceased or unable to be near them, a new incantation must be preformed to keep them sane until the spell has time to wear off, this spell only works if the parent(s) are never around the child, if they are near him at all the spell will wear off and the symptoms will double; often times driving the child insane within the hour.) _

_The spell to prevent the symptoms in case of the parent(s) being unavailable is as follows…_

Severus skimmed over that part as it was unnecessary in their situation, until he got back to the part he needed to know.

_The incantations to remove the spell permanently are as follows; …_

The man grinned as he read them over and committed them to memory; in a few hours time, maybe less, he would have a son.

ooOoo

Five incredibly happy seventh years were on their way to fetch a certain dark-haired young man that was about to have a father, for dinner. They stopped outside the Gryffindor common room, trying to rein in their happiness so as not to make the boy suspicious that something was going on. They may not be able to say anything about the Glamour Child spell because of what their professor had done, but that didn't mean they could as easily hide their facial expressions.

When they were properly calmed down Hermione said the password and they climbed through the portrait hole.

Harry was sitting in front of the fire alone. He looked very sulky and there were three unhappy seventh year boys at the back of the room that were watching him warily and rubbing their right shoulders. Ginny was also sitting at the back of the room but it looked more like she was trying not to laugh.

Ron and Blaise went over to the boys to ask what had happened as Hermione and Pansy went to see what was so funny. Draco meanwhile was making his way over to Harry in front of the fire.

"Hey Harry. Why are all our friends rubbing their arms or, in Ginny's case, trying to keep from bursting out laughing?" Draco said as he sat down on the couch next to the boy.

"Hey Draco." Harry said, not looking up but reaching out to grab his hand.

"They were annoying me so I cast a punching spell at them, Ginny found it pretty hilarious. But she still thought it was best to go sit as far away from me as is possible."

Draco laughed quietly, "I see, so you ready for dinner? Personally, I'm starved."

"Yeah, me too- Draco, what are those runes on your robes for?" Harry asked quietly.

"What runes, Harry?" Draco said, already getting nervous he had hoped that his boyfriend wouldn't notice the runes along the edge of his robes but it seemed like his hopes were in vain.

"Don't play dumb Draco, you can see them as well, what are they for and why aren't you telling me?" Harry seemed to be getting angry again.

"Harry it's nothing important, let's just go down and have dinn-" he got cut off. "No Draco let's not just go have some dinner! I would like to know what you're hiding from me please!" Harry said loudly and those at the back of the room looked over and began to walk over.

"Harry, I'm serious, the runes aren't important. Please can we just go down to dinner?" Draco knew he was getting dangerously close to begging, but he didn't dare, he just needed to make sure that Harry got to Severus' office after dinner. He would have preferred if Harry and he didn't have to fight for it to happen, but it looked like Harry was going to be angry until he found out the whole truth.

"No Draco, we can't just go to dinner, I want to know what you're keeping from me right now," He looked up as Hermione put a hand on his arm, he glared at her as well, "And the rest of you," He glanced around at his friends faces, "What were you all doing this afternoon, you kept wandering off to find teachers and ask them about assignments. Since when do you care Ron about a tiny little detail on your transfiguration paper? What are you all hiding from me?" His voice was pitched dangerously low.

Ron was the first to gather the courage to speak, "Harry mate, we're not hiding anyth-" But he too was cut off before he could finish.

"Ron! Will you please stop lying to me? All of you, why are you all lying to me again? It's like I'm back in fifth year when you and Hermione wouldn't tell me anything over the summer," Harry felt like screaming.

"Harry please! Just calm down for a second! We don't want to fight like we did back then, this isn't about us hiding things from you, there are just some things that we can't tell you right now, but you will know, I promise!"

Hermione looked ready to cry.

"You sound just like they all did back then, whatever, I'm sick of you guys hiding things from me." He started to walk out of the room.

"Harry, wait!" Draco yelled. The dark-haired boy turned back around and quirked an eyebrow in question, "Professor Snape wants to talk to you about something after dinner tonight."

"What about?" He asked.

"We- we can't tell you," Pansy stuttered.

"Of course not, why would you be able to tell me?" The boy muttered as he walked out of the common room.

"Harry, come on!" Blaise started to yell but the portrait slammed closed before he could finish.

The five students stood in silence as Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville joined them from the back of the room.

"Come on guys," Ginny said quietly, "Let's go to dinner, he'll get over it soon."

ooOoo

Harry stormed into the Great Hall and made his way to Gryffindor table; he sat down at the very end of it and glared down at his plate. He was more hurt than mad at his friends right now, they knew how he felt about what had happened in fifth year. They knew he hated to have secrets kept form him. And here they were doing it all over again.

He looked up when they walked over to sit next to him at the table, he glared, "Not now guys, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Harry, please listen to us, we're not allowed to tell yo-" Hermione started to say.

"Just like you couldn't in fifth year?" He said sarcastically.

"Mate-"

"No Ron, just leave me alone for a bit. You know how I felt about it back then and it's really not about to change now is it?" He stood, not hungry at all and just wanting to get away from them.

"Harry, wait! Where are you going?" Draco called.

He turned around halfway across the hall and smirked, "You said professor Snape wanted to see me, I'm going to talk to him. Can't believe I'm actually relying on him over my friends for answers, but that's what you've made me do." He spun back around and practically ran from the room.

"Harry!" Draco started to stand but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait Draco, he'll get over it, we'll talk to him once Snape is done with him, alright?"

"Alright," He whispered already missing his boyfriend.

ooOoo

Harry was still running when he reached the door to the Potion Master's office. He stopped for a moment to regain his breath and ended up sinking down against the dungeon wall behind him to sit on the cold floor. He stayed like that for several minutes before he was calmed down enough to stand and knock on the door in front of him.

"Enter."

Harry slowly opened the door and walked in, it was dark in the room, as usual, but the moment he stepped in he got the same feeling of relief he'd been getting whenever he was near the Potions Master lately.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Harry, I do. I have something rather important to tell you right now," Was the reply.

"Alright, sir, what's that?" Harry asked, missing the fact that his teacher had just called him by his given name for the first time in seven years.

"Well, first off, have you ever heard of a spell called Glamour Children?"

"Umm, no sir, I haven't," Harry replied.

"Hmm, I will explain it to you then. A Glamour Child is a spell performed upon a baby or infant that has either lost their parents, or whose parents are unable to look after them. It can also be used to hide a child from one of their biological parents that the other deems them unworthy or unsafe to be near the child. When the decision is made to cast the spell, the child is taken in by a man and a woman, it can't be just one, and the spell is performed. The spell causes the child to look like their false parent or parents and to become their kin totally and completely. Do you understand so far?"

"I think so yes, but why-?" Harry started to ask.

"You'll see in a couple minutes, Harry, why I'm telling you all of this, alright?" Harry nodded uncertainly, "Good. The spell however is not always made to last until the child dies, sometimes it is left to wear down at around the age of seventeen," Severus cast the boy in front of him a meaningful look.

Harry's eyes widened, "Do you mean-?"

"Yes Harry, you are a Glamour Child. Your mother, Lily Evans, took you ran away from your father when she first became pregnant with you, he never knew of your existence until today."

"So he knows already, my father knows?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, Harry, your father knows now that he has a son," Severus said, trying to keep his voice from shaking from all the emotions he was keeping off his face.

"So who is it?" Harry asked. It looked like he was trying to keep from getting too hopeful lest this whole thing be a dream.

"Why don't you read the symptoms of the spell wearing off and see if you can figure it out?" Severus said, passing the book over the desk to the teen.

Harry took eagerly and began to read, whispering bits and pieces of information to himself, "Uncomfortable, yes. Irritable, yes, yes, self-conscious, unsure, acting different, yes. Feels more comfortable in the presence of…" He looked up in shock.

"Dad?"

Severus nodded as a smile crept over his lips, "Yes Harry, I'm your father."

Harry stood slowly from his chair looking unsure of what to do. Severus opened his arms and that was all the prompting Harry needed to collapse into his arms.

For several minutes they sat like that in silence. Finally Harry pulled away and looked up at his father, "That's why you hated me, isn't it? You though mom had cheated on you with James Potter didn't you?"

"Yes I did, and James had never been all that pleasant to me in school, but that doesn't matter any more. He helped to protect my son and me for all these years, I owe him a great debt."

"What do you mean, how was he protecting us?" Harry asked confused.

"When Lily ran away when she discovered she was pregnant, it was to keep us both safe from the Dark Lord," Harry cast him a confused look, "She knew I was a spy and she knew of the prophecy, it was about her and I not her and James. We had also thrice defied him. She knew that if she were to stay with me then our child would be found for what he really was, the Dark Lords enemy, I would have been killed as a spy and you as the one that could vanquish the Dark Lord. She went to James and told him the full story and he agreed to help her at a risk to his own life. He saved us Harry."

Harry buried his head in Severus' chest to keep from crying, he relaxed as his father ran a hand through his hair.

"Harry?" The boy nodded to show he was listening.

"Would you like to see what you really look like?"

Harry pulled back suddenly his eyes wide and red-rimmed, "So I don't look like this really?"

Severus chuckled, "No, Harry you do not actually look like your adoptive father, I'm betting you probably look more like me then your mother, but we'll see… if you're ready that is?"

Harry paused a moment to think it over, then nodded, "I want to see what I look like."

Severus smiled the smile of a proud father, one that Harry had never seen before, it made him ridiculously happy to see it.

"Alright then, sit here and try not to move too much, also Harry, your name will most likely change when this is done, we'll talk of that after though, alright?"

Harry nodded, a little nervous but mostly excited.

Severus stood in front of him, "I'll have to make a small cut in each of our palms, be ready for that."

Harry nodded again, he was no stranger to cuts, he could handle a few more.

Severus gave him one last encouraging smile before summoning a small knife and putting it to the side for when it was needed, and then he began the ritual.

"_Rimuovoquestamagiadate_," he said, taking the knife and making a small cut in the fleshy part at the base of each of his thumbs.

Then he turned to Harry and gestured for his hands, and as he made an identical cut on each of Harry's hands he recited, "_Lego iltuosangue al mio."_

Then he pressed the cuts together and said, "_Lego la tuamagiaallamia_."

Then he let their hands fall apart and took up his wand, and as he waved it over Harry's head he recited, "_Lego iltuoaspetto al mio_."

Then he stepped back and said the last words of the spell, "_Ciòdurerà per sempre_."

For several minutes father and son stared at one and other before Harry slumped forwards in a faint from which Severus just barely caught him before he hit the floor.

"Harry?" He asked worry creeping into his voice.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the boy stirred in his arms; he pulled him to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Wha-?" he said as he noticed that the hair he was running his fingers through was considerably longer then it had been.

The boy turned over and Severus gasped softly.

"What? What is it dad?" The boy asked.

"You just look different is all, I was surprised by it," Severus said, taking in his sons new looks, he waved his wand to summon a mirror for the boy, "Here."

"Thanks," The newest addition to the Snape family said, and gasped as he looked in the mirror.

His skin had become much paler and his hair had grown down to his shoulder, it was a lot less messy and had developed a bit of a wave to it. He was incredibly slender and fine-boned; his fingers slim like his fathers. He seemed to have grown an inch or two and was now about five feet five inches, still not as tall as he'd have liked. His hair had also changed from the flat black it had always been to a shade that seemed almost blue when the light hit it.

He looked down at himself, examining his now slender hands and the little scar that had formed on each of them, then looked up at his father and smirked a perfect replica of his fathers own, "Good thing I kept moms nose."

Severus stood gaping for a second, taking in the remarkable similarities between him and his son before he caught up with the insult, "Looks like you got her feminine charm as well," he said sarcastically.

The boy laughed, "So this is what my friends couldn't tell me then? And what were those marks on their robes?"

"Oh, you saw those? Very Slytherin of you to notice them I do say. I bound your friends to silence with a spell that needs runes to last for as long as I figured it would last for them to get you down here. I must say you came a lot faster then I expected you to."

Severus watched as his son turned away and blushed slightly, "Har-" He started, but cut himself off when he noticed how wrong it felt to call the boy 'Harry' now, "Ah yes, seems like your name has changed after all."

"Really?" The presently nameless boy asked, "Then what is it?"

"I will cast a naming spell on you, you hold this quill and the spell will cause you to write out your name on this parchment," Severus said.

The boy nodded, excited now.

"_Nominis veritas_," Severus said and waved his wand over the parchment, quill and his son's hand.

The quill immediately began to race across the paper forming words.

_Samael James Daray Snape._

"Samael," The boy whispered then looked up at his father and smirked again, "better the Severus."

"You think so do you, your name has quite the story behind it," Severus said.

"And that is?" Samael asked.

"There are several stories behind it, Samael is in known as the accuser, the seducer and the destroyer, he was an archangel. He was also known as the Angel of Death and the name is seen as the true angelic name of Satan. 'Sam' is known in etymology to mean poison and 'el' to mean God, thus he is the Poison of God. Samael was said to be the angel that tempted Eve with the apple in the Garden of Eden disguised as the serpent. There was quite a bit more to it I believe but that's all I can remember," Severus finished.

"Wow, that's one hell of a history for one name. how do you know that off the top of your head? What about Severus? What's the history of your name?" Samael asked.

"Lucius Septimus Severus was a Roman General who became an Emperor. He tried to encourage peace by religious harmony through syncretism, and as a result had the two religious groups that refused to yield to syncretism outlawed on pain of death. Severus is also known to mean serpent," He finished with a smirk.

"Ah, so I am the angel that tempted Eve and I did it under the guise of a serpent, intriguing," Samael said, his eyes were slowly changing from his mother's emerald green to his father's onyx.

"Samael? What are you thinking right now?" Severus asked, intrigued by the change of eye colour.

"Just getting advice from our names' histories, if I ever want to commit a crime I should frame you for it. Clever, no?" he said the smirk back on his face.

"Very, well done son." Severus said sarcastically.

They were silent again for long minutes before Samael looked up, his eyes back to emerald green, and said, "Father?"

"Yes?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Your eyes, when you were thinking of blaming me for your crimes," He sneered at his sons smirk, "They turned onyx like mine, but changed back to the emerald of your mothers just now."

"Odd; I guess they change when I'm thinking… Slytherin-like thoughts," His smirk widened.

Severus laughed, "Come along, lets go find your friends so they may gape at your new face and name."

Samael grinned, "Sounds fun!"

Father and son laughed as they made their way out of the office and up to Gryffindor tower.

ooOoo

"What do you think is taking him so long to tell Harry? It didn't take him this long to t ell us did it? He's been gone for almost three hours now. I mean I know this is obviously a very big-"

"Draco!" the blonde looked up as both Pansy and Hermione shouted his name at the same time.

"Yes?"

"Kindly, shut the hell up! Harry will be back soon and even if he's not, he just found out that he has a father! It'll take him a while to get used to that! Now please, please shut up, so we can study," Hermione begged.

He stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment before nodding and sinking further into his armchair.

Hermione and Pansy sighed in relief and went back to their studying. That was when the portrait swung open and in stepped professor Snape followed by a boy that looked remarkably like him. Pale, a half-smirk on his face and fine-boned. His dark shinny hair reaching to his shoulders and contrasting nicely with his pale skin to make him look quite striking.

"Profess-?" Hermione started to ask a question but was cut off by her girlfriend.

"Harry!" Pansy shrieked running over and throwing herself into the mysterious smirking boy's arms.

The strikingly pale boy threw his head back and laughed, "Not Harry anymore Pans, new face, new father, new name."

"New name?! You didn't tell us anything about a new name professor," Hermione said, not able to take her eyes off of her friend, so formally called Harry.

"I only read about it when I was in my office during dinner, Samael here was the first to hear of it," Severus said his voice obviously softening when he said his son's name.

"Samael? That is a brilliant name!" Draco said walking up to his boyfriend an admiring look in his eyes, he got close enough that he could speak in the boy's ear needing to bend his head less than usual, "Very attractive name, and the whole thin and pale thing, along with the dark hair, very attractive. Though I'm glad I'm still taller than you"

Samael grinned ferociously his eyes turning onyx again surprising Draco slightly but causing him to grin his own appreciation.

"Mate?" Ron questioned.

"Yes Ron?" Samael said quietly.

"So… um, what's going to happen now with the … er…" he trailed off but Samael got what he was trying to say fairly quickly.

"I'm still a Gryffindor, we're still best mates, nothing will change but the fact that I have a father, I suppose I might spend less of my summer at your house," He looked at his father and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"I have a manor house, fairly close to the Malfoy and Parkinson residences in fact, and if your friends so wish it, we have plenty enough room for them to spend some time there if they feel so inclined," He nodded respectfully towards Samael's friends before turning back to his son.

"Samael, I should go back to the dungeons now, I have to prepare for my lessons tomorrow, walk me out?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course father," The boy said respectfully and the two made their way to the portrait hole.

"Wow!" Blaise said, "That boy is hot!"

"Blaise!" Hermione said, shocked and looking pointedly at Ron.

But the red head didn't seem to mind that his boyfriend was admiring his best mate, in fact he was gazing after the boy his eyes fixed on the portrait hole, "What did you say Blaise?"

"That your best mate is flipping gorgeous."

"Too true, I mean- er… sorry Draco," Ron flushed.

The blond just laughed, "At least we all know I have the most attractive boy now, no more of you guys denying it," He said triumphantly.

The rest of the friends laughed. The rest of the Gryffindors in the room were starting to get over the fact that Harry Potter had just walked into the room and said that his name was in fact now Samael Snape and that the Potions Master was his father. Whispers broke out across the room and those near the fire, all of them close friends to the newly un-orphaned boy, just laughed harder.

ooOoo

Severus walked in front of his son out of the Gryffindor common room and stopped a couple paces down the corridor in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, then stopped and faced the boy.

"Samael."

"Yes father?"

"Here," he held out an elegant silver bracelet engraved with a slithering serpent that was crawling around and around in circles, when it stopped to look at the boy he notices that it had tiny emeralds for eyes that blinking up at him innocently.

He gasped out his thanks, "It's beautiful dad!"

"_Hello master_," the small snake hissed to him.

"_Hello, please call me Samael_," He replied.

"_Of course Samael, I am Narishka_."

"_Narishka, that is beautiful_."

The small snake hissed happily before returning to slither in circles around the elegant band of silver.

He looked up at his father, a grin tugging at his lips as he said, "Thank you, but why?"

"Can't a father give a son a gift on the first day they know that they are in fact father and son?" Severus asked innocently but laughed when his son cast him a calculating glace, "Alright, it's also an emergency way to call me. Just put a drop of blood on it and say father, and I'll get there as soon as I can."

Samael stood shocked for a moment, his eyes almost welled up again at the thought of a man there to worry about him, "Thank you dad, thank you so much."

"You are welcome son, and if you look closely you will see your initials engraved on it, it just so happens that we have the same initials. This was mine first."

"Thank you," the boy whispered hugging his father tightly once more.

Severus finally pulled back after several minutes of basking in the feeling of actually having someone to love him like this. _A son _hethought_ I have a son_.

"I really must go back to the dungeons now, good night son," He paused before adding, "I love you."

Samael stood frozen for a moment, "Good night dad, I love you too."

They smiled as they turned and walked away.

Both of them reveling in the fact that they now had a family, a small one, true enough, but they actually had someone to love. And to be loved by.

As he returned to find his friends laughing and the other Gryffindors whispering intently and casting him confused but welcoming glances Samael thought;

_This is the perfect life that I`ve wanted since I was a child, hiding in my closet at the Dursley's; this is all I've ever wanted. I have a father that loves me, a mother that loved me enough to die for me and an honorary father that did the same. What more does someone need to prove that they are loved?_

_Ah yes_, he thought, as his boyfriends arms wrapped around him, _my life is perfect. _

* * *

A/N so this was supposed to be simply a prompt, but it kind of got a life of its own and now I'm really attached to the story and I think I might turn it in to a fully fledged story, once I'm done SfSD, and it will change a bit. The story will be more detailed and there will be greater problems for them all to surpass and the whole thing will take longer to develop, but that's just an idea. Hope you liked this!

Sorry for any OOCness, I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible. Think about the fact that they just finished the war so Severus can finally begin to show the softer side of himself now that the Dark Lord is gone. Attribute any other changes to similar reasons.

Please review.

Oh and thank you to Moretta for correcting this as my usual beta was occupied with our science project… which I should really go work on now…


End file.
